


Spark

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adrenaline, Blood As Lube, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on a Battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Remy’s breathing hard, his left arm hanging limply at his side, still numb from the blow he’d not managed to dodge. Blood trickles down his face as he turns to survey the carnage around them. The robots he'd been fighting are in sparking pieces, and Logan, Logan is—eyes locked on the feral, Remy has to fight the urge to take a step back, to call a charged card to his fingers.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laetificat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/gifts).



Remy’s breathing hard, his left arm hanging limply at his side, still numb from the blow he’d not managed to dodge. Blood trickles down his face as he turns to survey the carnage around them. The robots he'd been fighting are in sparking pieces, and Logan, Logan is—eyes locked on the feral, Remy has to fight the urge to take a step back, to call a charged card to his fingers. 

It’s far from the first time Remy’s seen the Wolverine lost to his berserker rage, but he can feel that this is different somehow. It alights along Remy’s nerves, his hair standing on end as the last bot that Logan is fighting is cut down by his claws. 

Immediately Logan turns, his nose twitching, nostrils flairing as he scents the air, scents Remy. His clothes are little more than scraps hanging off his frame, and his cock is hard and thick, rising between his thighs. Remy swallows thickly as he takes in the sight of him, like some sort of war god of old. Logan moves closer, surprisingly fast for a man his size, and Remy’s barely able to dodge the swipe of his hand, the claws thankfully sheathed. 

Remy’s less lucky upon landing, having managed to trip over a mangled bot, and before he can right himself, Logan’s on him, his hands catching his arms and hauling his back to his feet with ease. Remy’s throat clicks when Logan presses his nose against it, breathing deeply before he licks a stripe across the straining tendon he finds there. 

Resting his hands on Logan’s hairy shoulders, Remy tries push him away gently, to talk some sense into him. “Now, mon amie, Remy be thinking this isn’t you. Don’t want no regrets—” He breaks off abruptly when Logan’s sharp teeth close over his neck, both a warning and a promise, and faster than he has any write to, Logan’s managed to shred his armor. Before Remy can protest the destruction, his own cock hard from the adrenaline suddenly slids across Logan’s, drawing a groan from him. 

Remy yelps as the world spins, as he finds himself shoved onto his hands and knees, as two thick fingers shove none too gently into his ass, slick with—glancing back, Remy hisses—blood. His knees ache already, and he’s certain by the time this is over, that’ll be the least of his hurts. That’s the only prep he gets before Logan is suddenly there, blanketing his back, pressing against him, into him.

The burn of it is exquisite, drawing a hiss from Remy as he reaches down fist his cock, but Logan catches his hand, knots his fingers over Remy’s and presses them against the ground. “You’re not playin fair there,” Remy grouses as he pushes back suddenly, freezing when Logan’s fangs dig into his shoulder. “You win,” Remy says as he drops his head and lets himself go.

Remy’s lost in his lust, in Logan’s lust, in the want, take, have, and can do nothing but feel. The pace that Logan set’s is hard, nearly punishing, the slap of their bodies echoing off the destruction around them. Yet each harsh thrusts sparks like a bolt of lightning across his nerves, heat pooling low in his belly as Logan perfectly nails his prostate. 

The orgasm when it hits, sneaks up on Remy, and he nearly howls with pleasure, unable to bite back the sound completely as his balls suddenly draw up, his cock jerking between his legs as he paints the ground with his cum. Logan grows as Remy tightens around him, but he doesn’t stop, continues to fuck Remy through it, till the pleasure becomes nearly painful, until he tries to twist away, until a soft sob rises from his as another orgasm is quite literally fucked out of him on the heels of his last. 

It’s wonderful and horrible, and Remy never wants it to stop. And of course that’s when Logan’s thrusts falters, when he sinks in completely, when—fuck, Remy bites his lip and pants as Logan’s fireplug of a cock, already filling him to capacity, starts to swell. Remy can feel him throbbing, can feel the heat of him inside, and the thick growing knot of him presses against his prostate, milking him for all he’s worth. 

Time passes strangely after that as Logan continues to rock against him, unable to pull out but still manages to stimulate Remy, and it’s not enough, not nearly enough. His cock aches, but he needs—Remy shouts as Logan sudden yanks himself out, certain something’s torn, certain he’s bleeding.

The world tilts again when Logan spins him, pulls his down onto his lap, and Remy’s eyes go huge as he gets a look at the size of his cock, the huge bulge at the base of it, unable to believe that it had fit in him, before Logan is pulling Remy down on his cock, pressinh unerringly into his aching hole. 

Remy claws at Logan’s arms as Logan yanks him down so that his cock is once more completely seated within Remy’s gripping body, his hole flexing and the length of it. Somehow this position make it feel like Logan’s reaching even deeper into him, and Remy trembles. 

Remy’s not certain which of them is more startled when he slams his mouth against Logan’s, the taste of blood suddenly blooming on his tongue as Logan snarls against his lips. Remy’s not cowed though, and he leans forward, continuing to kiss him, until Logan’s muscle relax beneath his hands, until he opens to Remy, a soft moan rising from him.

“Not so bad this way, is it?” Remy asks against Logan’s lips with a soft laugh. He starts rocking his hips slightly, biting his lip as Logan’s knot presses against all the right places. Logan watches Remy intently, like he’s trying to memorize the look on Remy’s face as he chases his pleasure, the way he gasps and bites his lip, the way his eyes flutter and back arches before he comes again with a soft whimper. 

Remy closes his eyes and rests his head against Logan’s shoulder, surprised by the arms that curl around him, the hands that slide up and down his sweat-slicked back. 

The minutes tick by, and all of Remy’s aches are slowly making themselves known. He doesn’t particularly want Logan to pull out like he had before, but more than a few parts of him are beginning to cramp. “Maybe next time we can do this in a bed, yes?” 

Logan’s laugh rumbles through Remy, “Yeah, think we should do that.”


End file.
